Pasta
by Sky Melody
Summary: Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Nami tiba-tiba meminta Sanji mengajarinya memasak! Mampukah Sanji sang koki terhebat selautan menghadapi Nami yang riwayat memasaknya diragukan itu? / "Spaghetti napolitan, tepatnya!" / "Nami-san, awas!" / Warning: OOC YANG LUMAYAN PARAH. Full warning inside. RnR? Nami's birthdayfic.


**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda. (_correct me if I'm wrong_, udah lama nggak liat) Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari _fanfic_ ini. Semua karakter dan latar adalah milik Eiichiro Oda.

**Warning:** _**Third fic. 3**__**rd**__**person POV. **__**OOC YANG LUMAYAN PARAH (sudah berusaha diminimalisir, tapi susah karena based on real people _ _ Maafkan saya kalau terlalu parah~).**__** Typo. Canon Universe, but Alternate Timeline (random timeline).**_ Menurut saya sih bukan _drabble_ (_words_: 2.000an), tidak _plotless_, dan deskripsi jauh lebih banyak dari fic-fic saya terdahulu (meskipun kayanya masih minim *sigh*). Tapi nggak tahu deh kata readers. Jadi _feel free to concrit_ ya~

**Pairing: ****SanNa. **(SanjixNami)

**Dedicated to:** _my best friends_ yang suka ngedukung lewat _review_ maupun cara lain: **Vocallone, Kudou Izawara, and chriz_tie.** _Thanks buddy_! (meskipun saya yakin yang suka sama _romance semi-humor-fluffy_ gini cuma si chriz_tie #_shot_ Ampun kawan!)

**Summary: **Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Nami tiba-tiba meminta Sanji mengajarinya memasak! Mampukah Sanji sang koki terhebat selautan menghadapi Nami yang riwayat memasaknya diragukan itu? / "_Spaghetti_ napolitan, tepatnya!"/ "Nami-san—awas!"/ Nami birthdayfic! Warning: OOC YANG LUMAYAN PARAH. Full warning inside. RnR?

_May you enjoy this!_

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME SOAL PAIRING.**

**Pasta**

Sore yang hangat di kapal Thousand Sunny. Laut beriak tenang dan matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Semua kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa. Luffy bercanda dengan Usopp, Chopper, Franky dan Brook. Zoro tidur, dan Robin membaca buku. Namun semua rutinitas itu tidak berlaku bagi Nami. Biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu menggambar peta di perpustakaan atau berjemur matahari. Secara mengejutkan, ia tiba-tiba menghampiri Sanji yang sedang merokok di depan pintu dapur.

"Hei, lihat!" Usopp yang kebetulan melihat peristiwa itu berteriak. "Tumben Nami mendatangi Sanji!"

Robin mendongak dari bukunya. Zoro terbangun, dan Brook langsung berhenti menceritakan lelucon tengkoraknya. Franky dan Chopper menatap penuh minat sekaligus kebingungan.

Sanji yang tak kalah bingung dengan mereka, langsung mematikan rokoknya. Ia lalu bertanya dengan agak gugup pada Nami, "Eh, Nami-_san_. Tumben mendatangiku? Ada perlu apa?"

Nami memamerkan seulas senyum termanisnya. "Sanji-_kun_..."

"Ajari aku memasak ya?" lanjutnya.

"A-a-apa?" tanya Sanji.

"Ajari aku memasak!" Nami kembali tersenyum manis. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Memasak?" ulang semua orang kebingungan. Bahkan Robin yang notabene paling mengenal Nami pun kebingungan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin belajar memasak, Nami?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya merasa seorang wanita sepantasnya harus bisa memasak. Benar kan? Kalau tidak bagaimana nanti dia memasak untuk suami dan keluarganya? Belum lagi menurut riset masakan ibu adalah esensi penting dalam tumbuh kembang anak," papar Nami.

"Aku setuju!" teriak Luffy. "Dengan begitu, kalau Sanji tidak ada, kita masih bisa mengandalkan Nami untuk memasak!"

"Itu juga alasan yang cukup masuk akal." Nami manggut-manggut.

Semua, terutama Robin dan Sanji, bengong. Sudah cukup aneh Nami mau belajar memasak. Sekarang ditambah lagi ia menyetujui kata-kata Luffy. Apa ada setan yang merasuki otaknya?

"Nah, jadi, Sanji-_kun_," kata Nami. "Kau mau kan?"

"E-eh, bagaimana ya?"kata Sanji gugup. Sebersit rasa ragu memasuki pikirannya. Sanggupkah Nami belajar memasak? Terlebih sepengetahuannya riwayat memasak Nami nol besar—bisa dibilang minus malah. Tapi setiap orang berhak mencoba kan? Siapa tahu nantinya Nami akan lebih handal dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja, Nami-_san_. Aku akan membantumu meskipun itu harus mengorbankan segalanya!" tekad Sanji bulat.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak Sanji-_kun_!" seru Nami senang. "Kita mulai praktik hari ini juga ya!"

"Oke!" Sanji menyanggupi.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dapur. "_Ne_, Nami-_san_, kau ingin belajar membuat apa dulu?" tanya Sanji. "_Omelette_? _Onigiri_? _Steak_?"

"_Pasta_!" Nami tersenyum riang. "_Spaghetti_ napolitan, tepatnya!"

"Oh, kau sudah punya gambaran?" Sanji tertawa. "Oke, sudah tahu resepnya belum?"

"Sudah!" Nami mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sanji. Sanji menerimanya. "Hmmm, _spaghetti_ 160 gram, bawang bombay setengah siung, paprika satu buah, _bacon_ dua lembar, _salad oil_ secukupnya, garam dan merica secukupnya, saus tomat tiga sendok makan, _worcestershire sauce_ satu sendok makan...oke, sudah benar. _Let's cook_!"

"Sanji-_kun_, tunggu!" cegah Nami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sanji.

"Bisakah kita hilangkan paprika dari resep? Aku benci paprika," sungut Nami.

"Tapi Nami-_san_, itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Sayuran segar," kata Sanji.

"Aku mau sayuran lain, tapi tidak paprika," Nami bergidik . "Sayuran terpahit dan paling tidak enak yang pernah aku coba."

Sanji memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum. "Kau belum pernah mencoba pare, Nami-_san_. Tapi akan kulaksanakan keinginanmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sanji-_kun_," Nami balik tersenyum.

"Oke—langkah pertama." Sanji berbalik lalu mengambil panci dan menyodorkannya pada Nami. "Isi dengan air secukupnya lalu didihkan. Saat sudah didih, masukkan _spaghetti-_nya. Masak selama 8-10 menit dengan api sedang sambil diaduk dengan sendok sayur agar _spaghetti_ tidak saling menempel. Tambahkan juga sedikit garam."

"Pelan-pelan dong, Sanji-_kun_!" kata Nami kesal. Ia baru selesai mengisi panci dan menyalakan kompor.

"Iya iyaa Nami-_swaaan_," kata Sanji sambil tertawa. "Nah, sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, belah bawang bombay dan iris tipis-tipis. Juga potong-potong _bacon_-nya." Sanji kembali memberi instruksi sambil menyiapkan pisau dan talenan. "Ayo, Nami_-san_. Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sanji melihat Nami tak kunjung bergerak dari depan kompor. Alih-alih, ia malah menatap meja dengan muka agak horor.

"Nami_-san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanji khawatir. "Ada apa?"

"Aku..." sahut Nami ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"Takut pisau.." lanjutnya lirih.

Sanji tercengang. "Takut pisau?" ulangnya. "Tapi kita sudah menghadapi pertarungan berkali-kali—nyaris semuanya melibatkan pisau. Dan sekarang kau takut dengan pisau dapur?"

"Itu beda," jawab Nami. "Dalam pertarungan aku selalu jauh lebih berani. Kita berhadapan dengan hidup dan mati serta keselamatan orang banyak di sana. Tapi aku trauma dengan pisau dapur. Dulu sekali waktu masih kecil, aku bermain-main dengan pisau Bellemere dan jariku teriris. Saat itu rasanya sakit sekali dan sangat menyeramkan—padahal hanya luka kecil. Sejak saat itu aku takut menggunakan pisau dapur."

"Itu hanya faktor pendukung kenapa aku tidak belajar memasak," lanjutnya. "Bahkan sesudah trauma itu, aku tetap berusaha belajar memasak. Tapi—semuanya gagal. _Ramen_-ku terlalu mengembang. Sup-ku terlalu encer. _Pancake_-ku tidak bisa didadar." Ia merunduk sedih. "Semua yang kumasak, pasti gagal. Itulah faktor utama aku tidak melanjutkan belajar memasak."

"Tapi sekarang kau mau belajar memasak kan? Ayolah," bujuk Sanji. "Tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku akan mendampingimu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Nami kebingungan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu—dan takut."

"Sini, ke mari. Akan kutunjukkan."

Nami menghampiri dan memegang pisau dengan ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding aneh. Sanji merapatkan badan dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil memegang tangannya, mengarahkan cara memegang pisau yang benar. Nami bisa merasakan napas Sanji yang segar di sisi wajahnya dan tangannya yang lembut memegang tangannya. Ia menahan napas.

Rasanya pelukan ini memberinya kekuatan untuk lebih berani memegang pisau.

"Nah—begini cara memegangnya." Sanji tersenyum puas, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Nami nyaris mengatakan 'jangan pergi', tapi ia berhasil menahannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa hampa dan...kecewa.

"Sekarang cobalah mengiris. Hati-hati jangan sampai tanganmu terluka," pesan Sanji.

Nami pun melaksanakannya. 'Hei, ini tidak terlalu sulit', batinnya.

"Bisa kan?" kata Sanji setelah ia menyelesaikan bawang bombaynya. "Sekarang ini _bacon_-nya."

Nami memotongnya lagi. Kali ini lebih gampang. Sepertinya ia berhasil menyesuaikan diri.

"Sempurna!" Sanji tersenyum lebar. "Ah, airnya sudah mendidih. Aku akan mengurus _spaghetti_-nya," katanya sambil beranjak.

"Jangan!" teriak Nami. Sanji langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

Nami menarik napas. "Aku ingin memasak ini sendiri. Kau berikan saja instruksinya," lanjutnya.

Sanji menghela napas. "Cuma memasukkan _spaghetti_-nya saja kok. Aku tidak akan mengambil pekerjaanmu," lanjutnya dengan senyum.

"Baiklah," jawab Nami. "Sekarang, apa?"

"Buat sausnya. Ambil penggorengan, lalu panaskan," lanjut Sanji. Nami melakukannya. "Sudah?" lanjut Sanji. "Masukkan _bacon_. Tunggu sampai minyaknya keluar, lalu tambahkan sedikit _salad oil_."

Nami mengambil spatula. Ia lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk _bacon_. Lalu ia mengecek dan mengaduk spgahetti dengan spatula baru.

"Sanji, sekarang masukkan sedikit garam di _spaghetti_-nya ya?" tanyanya.

"Yap," sahut Sanji. "Kau mengingat dan belajar dengan cepat," pujinya.

Nami merasakan pipinya menghangat.

'Jangan. Sampai. Sanji. _Kun_. Melihatku. Merona.'

"Nah, sekarang, masukkan bawang bombay dan tambahkan garam dan merica ke dalam saus _bacon_ itu tadi lalu aduk—Nami_-san_? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah," tanya Sanji.

Oh tidak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Nami memasang senyum polos. "Cuma terlalu lama berada di depan kompor."

"Yakin?" selidik Sanji. "Aku bisa melanjutkannya sendiri. Nanti kau tinggal menikmati saja."

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku bertekad menyelesaikan masakan ini sendiri. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Sanji terlihat agak bimbang, tapi melihat tekad di mata Nami akhirnya ia pun memutuskan menuruti keinginannya. Nami sudah bergerak memasukkan bawang bombay dan menambahkan bumbu. "Selanjutnya apa, Sanji-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Tambahkan saus tomat dan _worcestershire sauce_ lalu aduk," jawab Sanji. "Cek _spaghetti_-nya, kalau sudah matang aduk sebentar, angkat, lalu tiriskan. Kemudian masukkan ke dalam penggorengan dan aduk sampai rata."

"Aduk sampai bumbunya rata—yak. _Spaghetti-_mu selesai, _Mademoiselle_," kata Sanji sambil membungkuk ala pelayan restoran.

Nami sangat senang melihat _spaghetti_-nya. Kelihatan benar-benar cantik dan lezat. Warnanya merah tomat segar. _Spaghetti_-nya kelihatan mengembang sempurna, _al dente_. Daging dan bawangnya terlihat menggoda untuk disantap. Ia lalu memindahkannya dari wajan ke piring.

"Kau mau langsung memakannya, _Mademoiselle_?" tanya Sanji.

"Tidak," kata Nami mengulum senyum. "Aku mau kau memakannya bersamaku."

"Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" Sanji ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau...?" Nami tercengang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Sanji tertawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahun wanita yang kucintai?"

Nami yang sedang memegang piring sangat kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sanji bisa mengetahui tanggal ulang tahunnya. Hal yang paling ia rahasiakan. Untuk apa? Tak ada ucapan selamat maupun kado yang menantinya. Lebih baik orang-orang tidak usah tahu sekalian. Tahu pun tak ada bedanya. Paling-paling mereka akan langsung melupakannya. Kalaupun memberikan selamat, hanya sekedar basa-basi demi formalitas.

Nami limbung kehilangan keseimbangannya karena terlalu kaget. "Nami_-san_—awas!" teriak Sanji memperingatkannya. Sanji bergerak cepat dan menangkap Nami dan piringnya tepat waktu—Nami dengan tangan kiri dan piring dengan tangan kanan.

Kali ini, wajah keduanya yang merona. Posisi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru selesai berdansa.

Diam. Sejujurnya Nami berharap waktu berhenti saat itu.

Biarkan mereka seperti ini, sebentar saja...

"_Mademoiselle_, jadi kau mau makan _spaghetti_-nya tidak?" Sanji tersenyum memecahkan situasi hening yang panjang tersebut. "Atau kau mau makan di pelukanku?"

Nami segera berdiri, mukanya masih merah padam. "Tidak!" jawabnya ketus. "Berikan piringnya!" perintahnya.

"Tapi kau mau makan bersamaku kan?" tanya Sanji jahil.

"Eh..." Nami kembali salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita makan ini. Kelihatannya lezat," Sanji mengabaikannya. Ia mengambil sebuah garpu.

"Kenapa garpunya cuma satu?" Nami mengernyitkan kening, merasa aneh.

"Tentu saja supaya kita bisa makan bersama, Nami-_swaaan_~" Sanji menatapnya penuh cinta. "Sepiring berdua gitu loh... Kan romantis~ Itu juga artinya ciuman tidak langsung—AUUUU!"

Nami sudah menginjak kaki kiri Sanji dengan sadisnya.

Catatan: Nami memakai _stiletto_ sepanjang tujuh sentimeter.

"Nami-_swaaann_... Kenapa kau begitu kejam padakuuu..." Sanji meratap sambil memegangi kaki kirinya. Ia melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Biarin." Nami memeletkan lidahnya.

Ia lalu meletakkan piringnya di meja, lalu mencicipinya. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Ini benar-benar enak, Sanji-_kun_!"

"Tentu saja. Itu berkat usaha kita berdua..." Sanji kembali tersenyum senang, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi seberang Nami.

"Ini, cicipi," Nami menyodorkan piring _spaghetti_ itu.

"Nami-swaaaan, garpu ini kan bekasmuuu..." Sanji kembali heboh.

"Tidak apa-apa lah," Nami tersenyum. "Anggap saja hadiah karena sudah membantuku memasaknya. Enak sekali. Maafkan aku yang tadi menginjak kakimu."

"Nami_-san_..." Sanji terperangah. Nami yang tersenyum dan berbicara manis seperti itu benar-benar terlihat cantik di matanya.

"Ayo cepat cicipi Sanji-_kun_. Nanti keburu dingin," tegur Nami.

Sanji mencicipinya. "Ah, iya, benar-benar enak. Simpel tapi enak. Kenapa kau memilih membuat _pasta_ ini sih—bukan _bolognaise_ atau _carbonara_?"

"Soalnya yang ini paling gampang sih," Nami tertawa tanpa dosa. "Biar aku lebih gampang berhasil dong."

"Dasar..." Sanji mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

Matahari sudah terbenam, menyinari sepasang manusia yang sedang saling menatap dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

Tanpa kata, Sanji menggenggam tangan Nami pelan-pelan, dan Nami membalasnya erat. Mereka berpegangan tangan di atas meja makan.

Dengan sepiring _pasta_ sebagai saksi cinta mereka yang tampaknya baru bersemi.

[End]

a.n: Heyya, salam kenal semuanya! Saya Sky Melody, pacarnya Kaito Kid dari _fandom_ sebelah. *ditabok* Ah, gimana _fanfic_ perdana saya di FOPI ini? Sudah cukup deskripsi dan _words_ kah? Sudah cukup _fluffy_ kah? OOC-nya parah kah? _Tell me your opinion by review_! :3

Mengenai ultah Nami, setahu saya sih itu 3 Juli. Terus _spaghetti _napolitan itu resepnya diambil dari komik Kitchen Princess. Oh iya, harus saya akui saya banyak terbantu dan terinspirasi dari fic **50 Ways to Love SanNa**by **eleamaya.** Terutama _chapter 5: Star Gazer_. Kalau ditanya kenapa jawabannya karena saya lebih mendalami karakter Sanji dan Nami di sana (sekaligus karakter _real people_-nya *lirik) Tapi saya berjanji ide fic ini murni dari kepala saya! Tidak plagiat sama sekali dari manapun!

Berhubung banyak kata asing, ini _glossary_-nya~ Jaga-jaga kalau ada yang nggak tahu. _For further information, google please_! Ini juga _correct me if I'm wrong_ ya~

_**Glossary**_:

_**Napolitan**_: jenis spaghetti/pasta yang berbumbu saus tomat

_**Bolognaise**_: jenis spaghetti/pasta yang berbumbu saus tomat dan daging, lebih kompleks dari napolitan

_**Carbonara**_: jenis spaghetti/pasta yang sausnya putih, terdiri dari susu dan keju

_**Bacon**_: daging asap

_**Worcestershire Sauce**_: saus inggris

_**Pancake:**_ kue dadar, biasanya disusun bertumpuk dan dimakan sebagai sarapan pagi, disajikan bersama buah, sirup, coklat, madu, atau es krim.

_**Mademoiselle**_: Nona

_**Al dente: **_kenyalnya pas

_**Stiletto**_: sepatu hak tinggi yang haknya tipis dan runcing

_**Pasta:**_ salah satu makanan khas Italia.

Oke, _that's all_._ Feel free to concrit _:3Kayanya banyak kesalahan sih, saya sotoy soalnya. XD

_**Review please! XD**_


End file.
